À jamais à toi
by Millama
Summary: Pansy et Ginny. Deux êtres que tout sépare mais que tout rapproche. Deux êtres aux pulsions et besoins forts. Deux êtres qui se cherchent, se trouvent, se repoussent, s'attirent. Deux êtres s'aimant passionnément et se retrouvant pour se le dire, sur un air de rock metal sensuel qui les pousse dans des contrées que seules elles peuvent parcourir...


**_Hello tout le monde ! :D_** ** _Comment ça va ?!_** ** _Ce soir je vous propose un petit Os écrit sur une musique particulière. Cela faisait très longtemps que je souhaitais écrire sur cette chanson mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de le faire._** ** _Puis finalement, ça fait plusieurs jours que je tourne en rond sur les prochaines fics que j'aimerai publier et j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour cet Os. xD_** ** _Alors pour vous ce soir, un petit Ginny x Pansy. Hot. Really, really, Hot. xD je me remets tout juste à l'écriture de ce genre du coup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._** ** _Je vous conseille de lire le texte tout en écoutant la musique sur laquelle je l'ai écrit._** ** _In this moment - Bloody Creature Poster Girl._** ** _Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis et ressentis !_** ** _A très bientôt, je vous love !_** ** _Millama._**

*

 **A jamais à toi.**

Une musique. Un instant. Une ambiance. Ambiance chaude. Ambiance tendue par le désir. Ambiance torride rythmée par une musique d'un groupe de sorciers aux instruments moldu. Une chanteuse aux accents langoureux, une voix mielleuse et rocailleuse.

Pansy poussa Ginny sur le lit, la faisant tomber sur le dos. Elle s'installa au dessus d'elle et bougea doucement les reins. Ginny posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune qui secoua négativement la tête en se mordant la lèvre. La brune attrapa les mains de la rousse et tout en bougeant en cadence avec la musique, elle remonta les bras de la rousse au dessus de sa tête.

Pansy murmura un sort et des menottes apparurent, encerclant les poignets de la rousse, la retenant contre le montant du lit. La brune eut un sourire brûlant et se redressa à cheval sur elle. Elle passa une main lentement dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre main descendait sensuellement sur ses seins, sur son ventre. Ginny n'avait d'autre choix que d'observer d'un œil rendu vitreux par le désir ce spectacle qui la poussait vers la folie.

La brune se laissa glisser au sol avec grâce et se mit dos à la rousse. Vêtue d'une tenue frivole et légère, tout en dentelles noires et sexy, elle bougeait ses hanches à l'allure de la batterie. Rythme sec, lent, alléchant. Tout doucement, à une allure presque arrêtée, Pansy retira la très fine chemise de nuit en soie noire qu'elle portait. Elle la fit tourner délicieusement lentement au dessus d'elle avant de la jeter en arrière pour qu'elle retombe sur Ginny.

Elle se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers la rousse. Le regard de braise, elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'avancer d'un déhanché vers le lit. Elle posa un genoux sur la soie recouvrant le matelas et se caressa la peau découverte entre son bas et son porte jarretelles. Ginny poussa un soupir qui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps de la brune.

Elle monta à nouveau sur le lit, au ralentis, son regard noir planté dans celui marron de Ginny. Regards de flammes, désir affrontant désir, besoin de faire attendre se confrontant au besoin urgent. Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et elle descendit son visage au niveau du bas de la cuisse de Ginny. Elle y posa ses lèvres. Et toujours avec une lenteur exagérée, elle remonta vers l'entre jambe de la rousse. Rousse qui hoqueta sous la sensation si forte.

La brune ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là. Elle remonta lentement, passa la culotte et embrassa le ventre d'un coup de langue. Ginny haleta et la brune, en rythme avec la chanson passa sa main sur la hanche de Ginny avant de la monter tranquillement vers le soutien gorge de sa belle. Elle passa la main sous le vêtement et attrapa délicatement le seins ferme et tendu de la rousse. Rousse qui s'arc-bouta sur le lit, les jambes s'écartant d'un coup. Pansy frôla de son doigt le téton, prenant un malin plaisir à torturer la rousse.

Elle libéra le sein rapidement et remonta avec ses lèvres le long du buste de la jeune femme pour arriver à son cou. Zone extrêmement sensible pour la belle aux cheveux de feu. Elle planta ses dents assez fort pour que ça se sente, mais pas trop pour que la rousse puisse pleinement apprécier l'expérience. Elle mordilla encore et encore, continuant ses mouvements langoureux de bassin jusqu'à sentir le cœur de sa bien aimée pulser au travers sa peau, jusqu'à ce que la rousse halète si fort qu'elle aussi se sente enivrée.

Alors elle descendit sa main vers le bas ventre de Ginny, ses doigts légers traçant des arabesques au rythme de la batterie. Elle passa un doigt sous la culotte, s'amusa avec le tissus de dentelles quelques instants, puis d'un coup elle l'arracha, provoquant la surprise de Ginny.

Elle passa sa main sur l'intimité de la rousse, la caressa d'un mouvement lent et circulaire. La rousse gémit son nom, provoquant des palpitations dans tout son corps. Elle appuya un peu sur le morceau de chair, en continuant le mouvement en rond et Ginny poussa un petit cri de plaisir, la tête basculant en arrière.

Pansy se redressa et sa tête se dirigea lentement vers le bas, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la rousse. Provocante, elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant de donner un coup de langue sur son intimité d'une lenteur extrême. Ginny se cambra en poussant cette fois-ci un cri bien audible et Pansy recommença encore et encore. S'aidant de ses doigts pour faire monter le plaisir de sa partenaire.

Ginny s'accrochait à ses chaines avec toute la vigueur dont elle était capable. Bercée pas la basse de la musique, son corps bougeait en cadence, guidé par celui de Pansy. Le plaisir était une boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre et plus rien n'avait d'importance que la bouche de Pansy sur son intimité.

La brune la faisait languir, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, recommençant à la torturer si tôt les premiers spasmes passés, s'arrêtant à nouveau pour reprendre, augmentant la tension et la frustration dans le corps de la rousse tout comme son désir, ce besoin d'assouvir toute cette passion accumulée au fond d'elle.

Pansy introduisit un doigt en elle et Ginny frissonna avec un gémissement. La brune reprit son jeu de langue en entamant des allers-retours avec ses doigts. Le plaisir monta, monta, monta encore et enfin Ginny implosa dans un hurlement de plaisir, ses doigts agrippant violemment le tissus sous elle et son corps se cambrant, secoué par des spasmes violents dû au plaisir tant attendu, tant retenu, tant repoussé.

Pansy continua quelques secondes son massage, prolongeant le bonheur de la rousse de longues secondes. Puis elle remonta toujours doucement vers Ginny. A nouveau elle se mit à cheval sur elle et se pencha vers son cou pour la mordre. Elle la mordilla doucement, puis un peu plus fort, puis encore un peu plus fort, ponctuant chaque mordillement par un baiser. Ginny soupirait si fort son nom que son cœur battait à la même allure.

Finalement Pansy ramena ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Ginny qu'elle attaqua à coups de dents aussi. Avant de la lécher tendrement et de lui murmurer :

_ Tu es à moi, Ginny Weasley. À personne d'autre. Tu es ma femme, et je veux te faire mienne, toujours.

Ginny poussa un soupir languissant en dessous avant de murmurer un sort. Sort qui fit disparaître les menottes et d'un coup de reins, elle fit passer la brune sous elle. Elle descendit sa main vers l'intimité de la brune tout en mordillant à son tour le lobe de sa sorcière préférée.

_ Je suis à toi, comme tu es à moi. Je suis tienne pour toujours, et te fais mienne à mon tour.

Elle l'embrassa violemment, avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait et des liens apparurent autour d'elles. Des liens qui s'enroulèrent autour de leurs corps enlacés tandis qu'elles apprenaient à s'aimer. Des liens qui allaient les nouer pour ne plus les laisser, car désormais, elles s'appartenaient…


End file.
